monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bigrika/First Date Writing Contest - Results
I finally managed to read all the stories send to me by the participants. First of all – they were all written quite good. Better than I think I write myself, but I blame my smaller vocabulary for it as I am more German after all xD So, the topic was to write a story about an OC dating the bachelor Takai Meowth within about 500 to 1500 words. Additional and optional Info was, that Takai just returned from his exchange year at Yokai High, to facilitate the introduction into the writing. Let’s give you guys a short briefing about the stories I got and what I think of them in general (feedback). 1st story was sent in by GorjesterMaster and has NO TITLE (yet). This story is about both, her OC Kitsune Kyuubi and Takai having their first day at Yokai High, Shibooya together, finding each other kind of interesting from the beginning (even though the majority is written out of the sight of Takai). They meet several times on that day and even on the anime convention after school, where Takai finally approached to her. After that they spend the rest of the day all together and Takai also got beaten by her in a first person shooting game what left him very impressed. So Gorjester took the additional Info and used it vice-versa what was totally okay. She picked up the “First Day at school” subject and made something pretty neat out of it. What wasn’t that good was the appearance of Toralei as she is a Monster High Student and probably not that good in school to go on an exchange year. BUT according to the lack of “mean Yokai High students” I can overlook this little mistake. 2nd story was sent in by Lissamel123 and has the title “Yes, I will fight for you” This story plays its majority online within an Online RPG called Pulseless Memories. Takais party is missing a few members and so they were looking for a good replacement to kill a boss monster. Eventually a so called Lucky Daze joined and the battle begun. After a few exchanges from private messages and private champagnes Takai found out that Carlotta Samedi, a fellow Monster High student, was behind that nickname and they finally met in person when the school year started (again). I really like the whole Idea. This is just a perfect lovestory that fits in our generation. Though it was a bit confusing with all this nicknames. I really had trouble to look through the whole story and I actually had to read it more than once. But I do not know how to make thinks clear without revealing too much too early and taking all the tension out of the story, so it was okay like that. 3rd story was sent in by Solarius Balasar and has no title (yet). Takai followed his curiosity and found an amazing graffiti on the walls down at the Monster High catacombs. It actually made music by touching it. He also met the artist herself who was nobody else than Maya Sparks. This artwork made Takai even more curious as he wanted to find out how it was made and so he laid his consoles aside and started researching, what made his sis Neko wonder. When Takai told her the story, she didn’t believe it until she saw it with her own eyes. After Maya showed an enormous stunt and told Takai not to try it himself, Takai felt challenged wanted to show Maya that he can do it as well. However he failed and Maya saved him from more than just an injury. '' What I totally liked here was, that the story dealt with Takais biggest weaknesses – his curiosity and his strong will to be the best or at least as good as the best in every single challenge. He then learned the hard way that he won’t always be able to. So this story actually has a morale, what makes it pretty neat. 4rd story was sent in by Blue-Ribbonz and has no title (yet). ''It starts with Takai trying to break a record officially but being disturbed by Kingston Fox, the record holder who hustled him so that his device falls to the ground and breaks. After that of course Kingston was expulsed but nonetheless the event was over for Takai as well. So he followed Kingston outside the area to claim compensation, but found him wounded and brought him to a hospital instead what was seemingly NOT what Kingston actually wanted as he argued afterwards and left with some kind of anger, losing his ID on his ‘escape’. Of course Takai brought his ID back and was involved into a laser tag game with the whole Fox siblings what was kind of enjoyable for him. Eventually he played together with Kingston only and won the game. First of all, I really, really, REALLY liked it, that someone actually thought of some same gender interaction. It shows the tolerance of the writer what is really great and current! The story itself is mhh…how do I explain…well kind of “normal”, “ordinary” and “every dayish”. There is no hero, no morale and even the action is the minority but that doesn’t make this story bad. It’s the other way round. Because it is something that could happen to anyone of us, it feels reachable because of its simplicity. I really enjoyed reading it. And now, short and sweet, the results! It was a hard decision, a really hard one! 3rd place - Lissamel123 (Carlotta Samedi will get a webisode cameo) 2nd place - Solarius Balasar (Fullbody of Maya Sparks) 1st place – Blue-Ribbonz (Scene from the story + Kingston as Takais official Boyfriend) ''' Congratulations! Please be very patient with me in matters of finishing your prizes. I am very busy at the moment and also still have one prize left to do from my previous contest. I’m very sorry! '''All your stories will be put together on a wikia page in the following days. Category:Blog posts